


Coup de Foudre

by princessmarshmallow



Series: Behind the words [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmarshmallow/pseuds/princessmarshmallow
Summary: This is a piece of descriptive writing depicting the moment that she knew she loved him.





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters.

I had never thought I could feel like this about someone before. I had always thought it odd when I heard girls my age saying that they were in love. I would sometimes ask how they knew they were in love and they would just say that you would know once it happened. Asking something like that really showed that I was inexperienced in all things love. I have always shied away from it. I found it embarrassing to put myself out there. Anytime that I did manage to gather some courage it seemed like the universe was against me. One time I liked someone and my friend encouraged me to confess but she was really using me as a cover to hide the fact that she liked him too. She even went after him! Ever since my friendship with Chloe got more and more strained until we practically became enemies. I’d say that has been the last time that I have been interested in someone romantically. I find that anything to do with love will cause me great embarrassment or hurt.

So of course, it came as a big surprise when I realised that I had begun to fall for someone. How could I have let this happen? I knew how much I had been hurt before and yet that did not stop me from liking this person. I do not know when exactly it started but I just remember there being a moment when I was fine with being by myself and then the next moment I wanted to spend all my time with this one person. Seriously, how does that even happen? I have been sitting behind him all year. I have taken no notice of the blonde head of hair that has been in front of me all this time. When we hung out with the rest of our friends I did not notice anything particular about him. He was my friend. That was it. Nothing else. Now everything is different. 

I notice all the small things about him. I cannot help it. I am beyond saving. When he walks into a room my eyes follow him, when he laughs I cannot help but smile, and when he looks at me with those apple green eyes my heart just about stops. Someone save me. I do not want to fall anymore, do I? When he smiles that sweet smile at me I feel like I can take on the world. My cheeks flush so much that I feel like I am about to explode whenever he speaks to me. What should I do? It is so obvious that I am afraid he will find out. I know it sounds ridiculous that I do not want him to know but I am just so afraid of being rejected and getting hurt again. Being let down by previous crushes have made me come to think that I won’t be enough for someone. I have fooled myself for so long into thinking that I do not need anyone to love me, and that I am fine but that is a lie. I never knew I wanted someone to smile at me as if I was the one thing they needed in life. I never thought I would want someone to grab my hand and walk down the street with me. I thought I was fine. I was wrong. 

I am in love. I have been in love since that day in the rain. That was the day that a misunderstanding turned into something that could move my impenetrable heart. Standing there in the entryway of the school, I did not know that my perspective on things was about to change. 

I remember staring out the doorway of the school as the rain fell from the heavens. I was waiting for the rain to slow down because I used to hate the rain. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself. I looked up at the sky willing it to stop. Why did it have to rain today, of all days? That was when he came up to me. He stood a few feet in front of me. I looked over at him for barely a second before I turned away. I was embarrassed. I had yelled at him earlier for something as stupid as putting chewing gum on a seat. I hoped that he would ignore me as I tried to make myself look smaller and insignificant. Of course, with my luck that did not happen. 

Instead he looked over his shoulder and murmured, “I just wanted you to know that I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear.” 

The sincerity in his voice gave me pause. I remember thinking that even though he is Chloe’s friend that does not mean he is a horrible person. I was her friend once as well. Maybe he is different. I looked into his eyes and found myself mesmerised by what I saw. His eyes were swimming with regret and sadness. I do not think I have ever seen someone look at me with such sadness as he did that day. So I did not run out of that entryway and away from him. No, I stayed.

He looked down at the ground for a moment, almost ashamed before he continued on, “I’ve never been to school before…I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me.” 

My heart started to ache as I continued to look at this boy who was so sad yet looking at me with such a sweet smile. How could I have thought he was so horrible before? How did I miss that unmistakable sorrow in his voice? He turned towards me then and smiled so kindly that I found myself captivated by those eyes. He reached out towards me and handed me his umbrella. Our hands touched for the briefest of moments and I often wonder did he notice how my hands shook in that split second. As I stared back at him under the cover of the umbrella, the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. In that instant, I saw something in his eyes that made me want to have him look at me like that always. That was the moment, the moment that I fell. 

The whole time that he seemed to unknowingly pour his heart out to me, I was silent. I could not find the words to express how I felt in that moment. Even as he walked away from me towards his car, I barely stuttered out a goodbye. That was when I realised that something had changed. At the time I did not know what it was but I remember walking home that evening with a soft smile and pounding heart. I had fallen in love.


End file.
